One shot
by gladiator59
Summary: Just a series of One Shots.
1. Chapter 1

Positive.

The fifth damned thing came out positive.

That couldn't be it. Not now. Not when the situation was at its worse. He called her a mistress; she wasn't good enough for him. He said it himself. He meant it. He was the President of the United States but she was the most powerful woman in DC no one treated her badly, she had no weaknesses. At least until she foolishly fell for him.

Yet, there she was sitting on her kitchen stool glaring at the pregnancy test like an idiot as if the result was a joke and that it would switch if she mentally strongly desperately wanted it.  
Who was she kidding? Her period wasn't there at all. It's been far too long to wish the situation could change. She couldn't have him back; he let her go as she so hopelessly begged him to. After all that's what she so many times insisted on wanting. She'd never truly stepped down and tried to fix things so they could be fair to them, to what they had. No, she always had to look up to everyone's expectations. And by everyone she meant Mellie and Cyrus.

She passed her hands in her hair backwards before resting her fingertips on her temples slowly massaging them. Olivia returned her attention back to the stick on the counter. What the hell? How could she be so careless? Since he let her go she had no more reasons to stay on the pill and she couldn't possibly predict whatever happened in that electrical closet. If only she hadn't returned his kiss, nothing else would've happened.

_Really Olivia? Nothing could have happened? Stop kidding yourself and get a grip._ She told herself. For a second, her mind envisioned the possibility of telling him about the pregnancy. But what would that change? Whether he knew or not, the situation would remain a dead end. Sure, he will be mad, furious that she could hide something like this, someone that would tie them together forever. Under other circumstances, being pregnant would have made her so happy; she would have finally gave up pushing him away. But he had a point she is the mistress, the shadow that shall never be out. Mellie is his wife; she and only she can proudly have his children.

As if it could already be an instinct, she let her hand mindlessly stroke flat stomach where their child was growing up. There was no way she would let him know, she knew him too well but she couldn't just go away and raise the child. He would easily find them he's powerful with an army of people well-qualified and clearly able to find her wherever she tried to hide the baby from him. He just couldn't know.

Grabbing her phone she went through her contact list until she found who she wanted. She conveniently left the office earlier when the realization of missing her period hit her.

"Doctor, it's Olivia Pope"

"Hello Olivia, it's been a while!"

"I know, sorry I've been a little busy that's why I missed the renewal of my prescription"

"I understand. I guess that's why you're calling me now?"

"Totally, but before that I would like to confirm something"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, apparently I took 5 tests and all came out positive I would like your confirmation"

"Fine, my office tomorrow let's say at 9?"

"That would be great thank you"

"See you tomorrow then"

Olivia hung up the phone sighting. This would be tougher than she though. As much as she never imagined being a mother, she could bring herself to do what she knew she had to do. This kid, as much as she could possibly be aching for him or her to come to the world, she knew his or her life would be hell. It was crystal clear for her that her child shouldn't have to cope with the consequences of his parents mistakes, if Fitz got a wind of the decision she was about to make he would beg her to keep it promising her that they would raise the baby together. Her phone rang taking her off the trail of her thoughts. Cyrus's number. She muttered in frustration. She didn't want to answer it, she didn't need anybody's lecture right now nor piece of mind. She wanted the world to leave her alone, was it really too much to ask? Just one night?

Olivia reluctantly took the call, perfectly acknowledging that her mentor would harass her until she gives in and answer.

"What?!" She said annoyed

"Olivia! I just want to check on you it's been too long"

"Please, you just saw me yesterday"

"I called the office, something about you not feeling well? What's going on Olivia? You used to be so in control of your life everything seems to be falling apart."

"Cyrus, no lectures please, I'm not in the mood and I don't want to talk about it."

"Sometimes I just wonder what it would have been like –not that I regret what I did- if you haven't met him"

"I don't."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right Cyrus, I don't regret him."

"Even after all what you had to go through? All the sacrifices you made?"

"Yes."

"You really do love him kid, don't you?"

"Unfortunate, it's way above my will Cy. I really tried, we really tried you know"

"Yes, I know. But hey Liv get a grip, get your life back together, you're brilliant, amazing, you have so much potential. You know you were my best non political student."

"I know Cy, I know. It's just.. it feels like so much have changed in a really short laps of time"

"You had to face so much Olivia, believe it or not but you're stronger than you think you are just focus back on what's really important, what's really worth your attention"

"I will Cyrus, goodnight"

"Goodnight Olivia"

Olivia made her way back to her bed. She flipped the covers before snuggling underneath them eager to fell the warmth and the softness of her blanket. She was about to sink into a deep sleep when her phone rang again. She wiggled with frustration. Who the hell could be calling her at this time of the night, she for sure wasn't expecting anyone. She thought it would be Abby checking on her after she left the office obviously preoccupied.

"Hello?"

For a minute, nobody spoke. Olivia grew angrier.

"Hello?" she tried again trying to relax.

"Is this a sick joke?" she clearly wasn't in the mood to be made fun of.

"Hi."

Olivia froze. Why the hell could he possibly be calling her? There was nothing more to say.

"Hi."

**Happy 4****th**** everyone! KW got married! I still can't believe it. Didn't see it coming but I'm really happy for her she deserves all the best! **

**Initially this was just an idea I had in the depth of my mind and I couldn't bring myself to write something so sad about Olitz (I'm all about the happy scenes! LOL!)**

**I may write other one shots if you like this one let me know in the reviews **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 2

**Hello there! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and your support, you can't imagine how happy you made me feel, I literally had a smile from ear to ear the entire day! **

**I wasn't planning on writing this but a lot of you wanted me to write more so I did and I really do hope you enjoy it**

**LoreneMichelle41**** : Honestly Olitz having an abortion wasn't the most appealing idea but it crossed my mind because let's face it if it was really Olivia she would probably do it secretly to keep Fitz in Office but I'm much more a fan of happy scenes so no, no abortions :D**

"Hi"

Hearing his voice again filled with so much concern passion yet anger made a handful of feelings rise inside of her. As much as she was furious for the way he treated her knowing exactly how to hurt her, she couldn't deny all the desire that rose though her. How could he do that to her? He had no right to have such an effect on her. They broke off anything that could tie them together.

"Why are you calling?"

"Honestly, I don't know…" He said admittedly, taking a deep breath he added "I suppose I didn't kick myself enough today, I needed some more misery"

His words were sharp, designed to hurt her the same way he was after knowing what she did. Defiance was the worst decision she ever had to take, in fact she gave in in a moment of weakness and from that day she never stopped paying the price. Guess she deserved it but nobody deserved to be treated the way she was.

"All I had was you, all I needed or wanted is you, you ruined me" he said

"No, I am ruined" she argued

"I don't care" he said

This time, along with all the disgust and anger she felt about herself, a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Unable to think twice, she dropped the phone on the floor and rushed to her toilet to empty her stomach. Fitz must have been screamed on the phone because she was able to hear him yelling her name. She felt so weak she just wanted to lay there until she was better but she knew that the longer she ignored him the more chances he had to show up at her door. Using her sing as support she managed to stand up on her very shaky legs, she washed her mouth before heading back to where Fitz was screaming his head off.

"Livy where are you?" he seemed to be concerned

"I'm here calm down"

"What happened? Why did you drop the phone? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, stop with the twenty questions"

"You don't seem fine to me, I'm coming"

"Don't! I don't want you here, you're the one saying over and over again that I ruined you, remember how you treated me after the christening? I can't deal with you right now. Don't you dare show up here I swear I won't open the door" she argued trying desperately to keep him away from her

"Are you sure?"

"Completely, good night Mr President" Then she hung up before a chance to say a single thing. Olivia felt her eyes fill up with tears and cursed herself and the pregnancy hormones for being so weak.

Olivia drifted easily to sleep, one of the perks of a pregnancy was constantly feeling exhausted. She didn't wake up until her alarm clock went off. She got ready quickly before heading to her doctor.

* * *

Shortly after coming into her doctor's office she was being set up for test. She was told that she would have her results within thirty minutes so she waited patiently even if she was pretty much sure of the outcome. Grabbing her phone, she was able to pass the time replying to various e-mails and messages before a nurse came and lead her to the office where her doctor would be waiting for her.

"Congratulations Olivia, according to your tests and the information you gave me you're pregnant!" Her doctor told her with a smile

"Thank you. Do you know how long I am in this pregnancy?"

"I would say around 7 weeks. Do you want to run an ultrasound?"

"Yes please"

"Lay here"

Olivia did as she was told and lifted her shirt up so that the doctor was able to access her belly. She squeezed some gel before running the device on her stomach. A few minutes later, she could see a little something in a sac.

"Here's your baby Olivia. And we were right you're about 7 weeks in this pregnancy" the doctor told her before grabbing a tissue to wipe out her belly.

"So far what options do I have?"

"You still have all of them. You have about 5 weeks before abortion is no longer an option though"

"Can I get some pictures?"

"Of course, I'll be right back"

The doctor left the office and came back with a couple copies of the sonogram. Olivia shove them in her purse before heading out of the office. She was in such a hurry walking and answering her messaged she bumped into Tom and all the contents of her purse poured on the floor.

"I'm sorry Ms Pope, I didn't see you coming" Tom said apologetically quickly helping her toss everything back in her purse.

"Don't worry about it Tom I didn't pay attention" she said with a weak smile, she liked Tom he never judged her about her relationship with Fitz.

She just wanted to get the hell out of there she didn't even bother to ask him why he was there and didn't even notice one of her sonograms was still on the floor. Tom took it and saw her name on the patient's information. If he wondered why his boss, the President of The United States asked him to follow her he had now the answer even if he doubted that the president knew about the pregnancy, it had been so long since the two lovers had seen each other. He had to let Fitz know about that. He put the sonogram in his pocket and head back to the White House.

* * *

Reaching the Oval Office, he knocked the door and waited until he was granted the permission to come inside. Fitz was behind his desk and stopped everything he was doing once he saw Tom.

"Tom, please come in and take a seat."

"Mr President"

"Did you do what I asked you to?"

"Yes, sir I followed Ms Pope this morning, she was at the doctor."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes sir don't worry she seemed fine." He was clearly hesitant about something

"Come on Tom what are you holding back? I can tell there's more to the story" Fitz was growing impatient he knew there was something wrong when he talk to her last night

"Ms Pope dropped this on her way out, it belongs to her" Tom said handing him the sonogram

Fitz grabbed the picture with shaky hands, it was little but he wasn't stupid, it wasn't the first time he was looking at such thing he had the experience from Mellie's pregnancies. It was a very tiny baby but still it was a little one. Olivia, his Livi was pregnant, but who's child was it? He was inwardly praying it was his child. A little creature the perfect combination between him and his Livie. Why didn't she tell him a single thing? Why has she kept this a secret? God knows if he hadn't gotten Tom to follow her he wouldn't know about this.

"Tom, go to her office, I'm sure she's there and bring her here NOW!"

"Yes sir"

Olivia was lost in her thoughts when Quinn came in her office informing her that she had a visitor. When she saw Tom she knew Fitz must have sent him to her. But why? Why such an interest now?

"Ms Pope, please follow me"

Without a question mostly because she wanted to avoid a scene in her office where apart from Harrison and Huck nobody suspected a thing she followed him.

"I'll be back shortly" she told her staff.

* * *

She was dying to see him again, she wanted him with every fiber in her body but at the same time she was so angry against him. So many questions were racing in her mind. Why now? Why, after so much time has passed by, did he want to see her? What made her so special now? He couldn't know about the pregnancy, she made damn sure he wouldn't know. Even if she really wanted to tell him everything, to get them a fresh start she knew she couldn't fool herself. It's not like they could just run away he is the president and she has people counting on her. Her thoughts stopped just at the time where she was standing behind Tom in front of the Oval. He knocked and opened the door for her before stepping back letting her getting in.

"What?" she said before he had any chance to speak she just wanted to be over with whatever he summoned her for.

"Take a seat"

"No!"

"Olivia sit down, listen to me for once"

"Fine" she said sitting as far from him as possible.

"Yesterday when we were on the phone you dropped it, why?"

"I didn't feel well. Is this why you asked me here? To interrogate me? For the record I don't have anything to tell you. We're over, remember?"

"We're not over Olivia, we are never going to be over!"

"You're the one telling me I'm a mistress, your whore nonetheless; I don't see what's left to say w pretty much went through the entire issue. It's over!"

"This must be such a relief for you, admit it" he spat

"What? How could you-" she was outraged

"I can, I can do whatever I want to do. You were the one telling me that remember? I trusted you Olivia, I asked you to be a team, I wanted us to be a team, the perfect couple. You were everything to me, I had you on a pedestal, you were the only one I took advice from the only one that I thought could get me, knew what I was worth but you decided against it, against us. You teamed up with everyone but me. I didn't believe you would do that Olivia"

"Fitz, I told you again and again I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ok. It wasn't easy and it's something I'll bring with me to the grave so please stop!"

"Something you'll bring with you to the grave.. please at least have the decency to be honest and admit that you've moved on with your life"

"What? You don't begin to know what you're talking about!" she challenged him

"Really? How about this?" he yelled showing her the sonogram

Olivia felt the blood drain out of her body. How did he manage to get his hands on that? Then, she remembered and everything made sense. Tom. Of course! This morning when she collided with him one of the sonograms must have fallen and he gave it to him. Suddenly, she wasn't even angry, she felt like a weight lifted out of her shoulders something that didn't go unnoticed to Fitz.

"And above everything, you're relieved I can't believe it.." he said before hesitantly adding "who's the lucky father?"

"What?" Olivia couldn't believe her ears. How could he even think that she would sleep or even be with some other man when they just broke up?

"I asked you who the father of your child is. I deserve to know who's that lucky bastard at least. You owe me that."

"What makes you think there's someone else I-"

"Olivia, I'm not stupid or dumb, It's been nearly two months since I've touched you and you didn't want me to know about the pregnancy I just put two and two together. You're seeing Edison again am I wrong?"

"I've never imagined you'd think so less of me Fitz I'm not some whore who opens her legs to the first man she sees. I don't need a man to take care of me and for the record I'm way too busy with OPA to think about sex. And if you at least asked me directly before hastily jumping to conclusion you'd know that this child was conceived on March, does the date not ring a bell to you" she finished acidly

"Ella's christening, oh my god Livie"

"No, you don't get to Livie me how can you, how dare you thing I'm such an easy girl, unless that's what you truly thing of me"

"No. No. No!" Fitz was a wreck, the woman in front of him, his woman, the love of his life was pregnant with his child, something he craved for so long and he just spent the last five minutes belittling her, accusing her of things. He never took the time to consider Defiance from her point of view. He was so mad, so hurt, but still he loved her so bad. "What did you expect? I haven't seen you, I haven't heard from you in two months, and when I do I find out you're pregnant. I'm sorry"

"Well at least you know now"

"What do you want to do? I know this whole situation but please Livia please don't get rid of our child, we will make it work" he told her emphasizing the last words "I told you so months ago and my offer still hasn't changed, just tell me and I'll give it up for you, you know I'll do it Livie, you're more important to me than all this. If I can't afford to have the woman I love by my side then all this is worth nothing to me. I don't care about the presidency if you're not a part of my life, if both of you aren't a part of my life" he said walking to her and putting a hand on her flat belly.

This man standing in front of her, her man, the man she loves so badly was telling her that she, Olivia Pope, was worth much more than the most powerful job on earth. And for sure they weren't words in vain, even when she wasn't pregnant all she had to do was to say the words and he would give up the presidency for her. They needed each other, it was clear and accurate, and now that there was a baby to add to the equation they had to be stronger and more united than ever if they were willing to give themselves a shot after the end of the presidency which was less than a year. Divorcing Mellie wasn't some new project; he was leaning towards it for years now maybe it was a sign from the universe who knew.

"Then, I guess we'll have to find a way to make it work" she said smiling sadly "It'll be hard but we can try"

They sat on the couch daydreaming about what they could have once everything fell into place it seemed to be a bright, happy future waiting for them even though the road was very long and full of pitfalls.

They were worth it.

After all, true love never dies.

**This it for this one shot (into two parts!) I really think this is the best ending I can come up for this shot, there's no abortion to it, it's not a "closed" ending you can imagine the way you want them to end but it's a happy ending for our favorite couple! **

**If you have scenes you want me to write about feel free to let me know in the reviews I'll be more than glad to do it I love writing especially when it comes to these two.**

**Thanks again for your amazing feedback! :) **


	3. Chapter 2

Olivia was in her cabin at Camp David sitting on the floor surrounded by a pool of papers. Documents were everywhere and there she was with her notepad and pen quickly scribbling a few notes she would share with him concerning his State of the Union speech. She was well-aware that if she didn't do that, chances in making any progress were very thin. Almost every night, Fitz would wait until Mellie was down for the night to sneak away from their bedroom and reach for her. Olivia still couldn't believe that she gave in but when happiness was knocking at her door how could she just ignore it? It was not as if she hadn't tried.

A knock on the door took her away from her little bubble. She glanced at the clock _8:30._ She wondered who it could be. Cyrus was trying to regain James's affection after their fight the night of the inaugural ball where Cyrus basically told James he was his dirty little secret. It couldn't be Fitz either, he was at **her** side. Finally, she got up and straightened the cream silk robe she was wearing and opened the door. She was surprised to see Tom standing at her door with a huge bouquet.

"Ms Pope, these are for you along with this" he said handing her a small envelop.

"Thank you Tom" she said smiling before she closed the door and leaned against it. She buried her nose in the bouquet inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers and went looking for a vase that was big enough to host the assortment. Once she'd done that, she took the card outside of the envelope and read it.

_Sweet Baby,_

_Happy anniversary_

_I'll be with you in an hour_

_I love you._

He remembered. Sure he did, he was so sweet, thoughtful and caring. _I love you. _She was never tired of hearing him professing his love for her or reading notes he sent her always ending with the three words. Her mind drifted to the first time he declared his love for her. It was during the Republican Presidential Debate in South Carolina, where Fitz was debating against Sally Langston when the host dropped the bomb about Mellie's infidelity. His answer left her shocked, speechless, incapable of doing anything.

* * *

"_The next question is for you Governor Grant. Your marriage has received a lot of attention during this primary campaign, while allegations of infidelity have been dismissed, criticism lingers among voters, what do you think that is?" _

"_We knew it was coming" whispered Cyrus _

"_I think that a lot gets lost in translation between real life and package news photage. You can't capture twenty years of marriage in a snapshot; you can't capture chemistry with a photo. I know what some people perceive and what the whispers are but… the most honest thing that I call tell you about myself right now Kendall, is that.. I am a man in love with an incredible woman" _

_Right that second, Olivia was confused, then he locked eyes with her and she knew. She knew who he was truly talking about, what he was really implying. The whole room was applauding him which was quite funny and ironic._

* * *

Slowing coming back to the present moment, she resumed her activities. Nearly an hour flew by when she looked up from the papers. They were still some points they'll need to work on when he gets to her. She was on the best mood she could ever be. He would be coming anytime now. She got up and began lightning candles everywhere. He liked it better when they were by candlelight. She was lighting the last candle when she heard a small knock on the door. Smiling, she put the lighter away before heading to the door. She turned the bolt opened the door and was greeted with the best view ever. Fitz was standing in the threshold of the cabin, and was greeting her with that grin she loved so much.

"Hi"

One word, two letters had the power to make her weak. It wasn't a word, it was their word. To others it may seem meaningless, but to them it meant so much, it held so much memories-not stolen moments- because what they had was real, even if their situation was nearly impossible, they had hope, they knew one day they would be able to show their love to the public, they could freely tangle their fingers together as they walk in the hallways or even the streets, they wouldn't have to limit their love, their kisses, their passion to conference rooms, hotel suits, closets or even their offices when nobody was still there. She knew he really loved her, and it was killing him to pretend to love the mother of his children, he was tired of faking love in front of cameras when the object of his true love only stood a few feet away, he would give anything to take her for a date in the open. But they just couldn't.

"Hi"

Hardly had she uttered the words, she felt his lips crash against hers. Suddenly, his hands found their way to her hips and he pulled her closer, almost melting her to him. And she loved it, feeling him, being pressed against his chest, feeling his heartbeat, inhaling his strong scent. Almost instinctively, her hands went to play with his soft hair. She loved playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. She pressed herself even more to him as if it was even humanly possible to be even closer to someone. They stayed glued to each other simply enjoying each other's presence; they wanted moments like these-where they could be truly themselves-to last forever. They hated the hiding part of their relationship. Without a single warning, he parted them leaving her flustered. He was still looking at her so lovingly the kind of look he held especially for her, starry-eyes.

"It's our anniversary"

"I know"

"Promise me one thing; no matter what I'm going to do you'll accept it"

"Fitz-"

"No, you promise me first"

"Fine, I promise"

It was only when he reached for his pocket that she gasped, e held a small box in his hand. Was he out of his mind?

"Fitz, what are you doing?"

"Shh… Livie."

"You can't do that, you know that's impossible"

"Liv"

"We can't just get married and run off together; we don't live in a fairy tale"

"Olivia just hear me out. As much as I would like to put a ring on your finger I'm well aware that we can't don't remind me that I can't tell the world you're mine and I'm yours it's painful enough"

He opened the box; it was a small delicate gorgeous gold ring.

"Fitz"

"It's a promise ring sweet baby. I want to promise you on our anniversary that I love you, I'll always love you. One day we'll be able to walk freely wherever we want, we'll buy a house, have children, travel, and do what normal people do. I promise you all that, just please promise me you'll never run away because I will never survive it. I need you in my life Livie, I love you with all I have, you're my everything, the reason I am who I am today, the reason I even breathe. I know it's difficult to stand the sight of me and Mellie together, I swear to you it's hard for me too, and I'll seek a way out of this situation. I love you Olivia Pope"

"I will never leave you" she said looking deep in his eyes still in awe before his declaration of love "I love you too Fitzgerald Grant"

Fitz slided the ring on her index finger and kiss it. Olivia couldn't bear it anymore so she grabbed his face lingering her lips on his. A simple kiss quickly turned into a heated one as tongues battled and lips were passionately nibbled. Fitz started sucking and biting on her neck knowing how turn on she would get and was awarded by her moans, he lifted her up as her legs found their way around his waist and her hands played and pulled his hair. The next thing she knew she was settled on her bed with only undergarments on and was unfastening his belt buckle in record time before allowing him to break away to get rid of his pants. Seemingly not able to stand the sight of her in what's left of clothes; with a swift movement he unclasped her bra and nearly tore her panties as he tossed them away with the rest of their clothes.

* * *

They are both panting gasping for air, they have to get back to work and he knew it. He knew she would be too sore to move so he scoops her in his arms and sit them where she was working earlier with her in his lap. Olivia was well aware that in that position they were most likely up to a second round while they really had to get some work done but frankly she didn't care she just wanted to enjoy her time with him knowing time was running out and he would have to leave in a few hours. Pushing away the stack of papers, she pushes him down and crawls in his arms.

"Liv?" he asks

"We'll work later, I promise, I just want to enjoy us for a while" she responds grabbing her phone and setting up her timer "Just a few minutes"

They stay that way and drift to sleep.

**This is my take on how Olivia got the ring she always has along with some Camp David requested by Kelsey:) **

**Until next time, I hope you enjoy this !**


	4. Chapter 3

It was a small reception Mellie insisted on hosting. Naturally, it meant an extension on playing the happily married loving couple and it annoyed Fitz who couldn't stand his wife's attitude. He was so fed up tolerating her rambling about how she was stressed out planning events, choosing the gown that will make her the queen of the night from the vast rack of gowns she ordered specifically for that night. Sometimes, Fitz wondered why he even married her, was he drunk that night? How could he be so wrong about someone? His thoughts were interrupted by his wife as she stood in front of him.

"Fitz!" Mellie yelled making him jump from his seat. "You weren't listening to me!"

Mellie was so blinded by what her appearance may look like she didn't even notice he was slowly getting sleepy on his chair. Fitz shook his head "I was listening Mellie, I heard enough to know that you're worried about finding the dress that will make you outstanding but seriously it doesn't really matter it's only a small reception."

"I do care! I'm the First Lady for God's sake! I have to look my best even if it's to stand silently by your side when you're giving a speech, or just when we're having lunch behind closed doors or even to just hang around the house! So please I support everything you do at least help me out when I need your advice" she said coldly.

"Believe me you look great in all these dresses" he said coolly pointing at the vast choice of gowns on the multiple hangers "I still wonder why you're throwing this party it's not like we haven't gotten enough of them. Besides I have work to do so I'll be in the office" he was just about to stand up when she forced him to sit back.

"No one is in the offices, not even Cyrus and Olivia. You guys are such workaholics just chill it's going to be a quiet evening and I want all of you to relax."

"You invited them?"

"Of course, besides Olivia's the reason I organized it at the first place honey."

"What? Why?" Fitz was lost. Why would she do that?

"You remember Edison Davis? The senator"

"Yes, it's hard not to remember that guy"

"Well, he's interested in Olivia and I kinda promised him that I'll be helping him out, he's coming tonight as her date" Her words were like knifes planted deeply inside his chest.

"What? Why would you do that Mellie? The woman is a grown up if she needs a man in her life she would find one that she likes please just mind your own freaking business is that really too much asking? Why do you always feel the need to be the one to find soul mates? It's not like we've succeeded"

"Fitz, no need to be a killjoy," Mellie said coldly "I just want her to have some fun, she's always behind closed doors working so hard she needs a break or else she's going to burst"

"Anyways, I'll go get ready"

"Fitzgerald, behave tonight, don't come if you're drunk i don't need that."

Fitz didn't want to insist, he didn't want to seem too concerned by this new "find Olivia a man" plan or Mellie would easily have suspicions. He took a shower and put on his tux. Needing to get out he told Mellie he would go for a walk before the reception began. He wondered how the hell he would manage to behave himself while a lucky man got to woo his Livie openly without the hiding. He head to his office to drink at least one glass of scotch to help him get through the night.

* * *

Olivia was at her apartment reluctantly getting ready for that stupid party. She didn't want to go she would rather stay home surrounded by her laptop popcorn and wine. She sighted at the idea. Why did she agree to come again? Sure Mellie looked insistent, praising the benefits of coming to the event but still, she was much more of an indoor person. But what truly annoyed Olivia wasn't going to the party. No, alone she could have easily sneaked out when everybody would forget about her, but she had to go with Edison Davis, Mellie's attempt to settle her with someone. She tried to argue that fact but what could she possibly say, it wasn't like she could tell her she had a boyfriend without naming him and the last thing she needed what to attract her attention towards her love life. She was more anxious about Fitz, she knew he would be jealous though she really prayed he would contain himself for appearances' sake. By the time she took her clutch and finished the last touches to her simple outfit, her doorbell rang signaling that her "date" for the date had come. Not rushing herself, she went and opened the door. For a brief second she saw Edison's jaw literally drop to the floor before he recomposed his features and flashed her with that stupid smile of his. She was wearing a strapless sweetheart neckline knee-length black chiffon dress with plum pumps and the black clutch that went along with the dress. Her hair was in those curls Fitz liked and some silver jewelry, her make-up was simple, she didn't need to be an attraction catcher since she intended on keeping a low profile as she usually did on such events.

"Olivia, you look stunning" said Edison kissing her cheek

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" she joked

"Shall we go?"

"Lead the way"

The reception took place in the vast dancing room. As guests were coming in they were greeted by the president and the first lady who were forming a line at the entrance. As soon as Olivia walked in the room, her body tensed, she really hoped Fitz would behave and not act stupidly jealous especially in front of his wife. She didn't care about Edison and truthfully she hasn't really paid any attention to what he said all ride long she made a comment or nodded her head when it seemed appropriate but Edison seemed determined to make her his. That's why she nearly jumped when she felt his hand in the small of her back as they approached the First Couple.

She locked eyes with Fitz and it was as if they were magnets filling each other's attention, and became oblivious of their surroundings. He couldn't help himself but compare her to Mellie. Even if Liv's dress was much simpler, she looked breathtaking nothing in comparison with Mellie's extravagance and will to shine through the night; Olivia's beauty could have every man in that dancing room at her feet. The black dress she was wearing fit her perfectly, as if it was a second layer of skin, hugging her curves just the right way to make him go crazy, especially with that brat's hand on her, she was wearing those curls she knew he adored. She looked beyond perfect. Fitz could sense his blood boil in his veins and his hands turn into fists as it took him every bit of self-composure not to step up and punch Davis for laying his hands on her body in front of everybody in that room. He knew he was by far the jealous type of guy but he never felt that way towards a woman, he never felt that kind of jealousy and anger when Mellie was being wooed. Actually, he didn't even care but that was completely different. Everything with Liv seemed stronger, overpowering.

He just wanted to take her and run. No other man should have the right to touch her and it was killing him. He could picture himself holding her closely, kissing her like never before, he couldn't wait until he took that dress down.

"Fitz, honey?" Mellie tried to get his attention

"Yes? Sorry what?" He didn't even know what they were talking about

"I was just saying, doesn't Liv look gorgeous tonight?" Mellie repeated

"Yes, absolutely, thank you so much for coming" he assured

"We wouldn't have missed it Mr. President" Edison said flashing him that smile that made him only want to punch him even more.

The band began to play and the First couple took place on the dance floor for the opening. Truth to behold, Fitz wanted to take Olivia for that dance; she was his queen of the night. Instead, he had Mellie in his arms while Olivia was in another man's arms and it killed him, his heart shredded into pieces. As soon as that stupid dance was over, he knew he needed a glass of scotch to make it through the night. From where he was, he had the perfect view; it was the perfect angle to see her smiling, genuinely laughing, focused in a conversation. She was perfection. He just wanted a minute with her; he needed to hold her, to kiss her. He was so furious he couldn't hold her in public, have his arms laid around her, dance with her, and demonstrate his love for her. He was mad at Mellie for organizing this party making him nearly lose his mind. He looked at Tom his most faithful agent and he immediately understood as Fitz made his way towards their spot.

Fitz was sitting on the bench of the rose garden. He was the one that choose that spot for obvious reasons, Olivia was his rose, the most beautiful one, and the most precious. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even feel her coming until two hands resting on his shoulders. He turned to be greeted by the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

"You asked for me Mr President?"

"Sure I did as if I could stand the sight of you with that brat"

His jealousy made her laugh so hard she had tears in the eyes. She knew he had trouble containing himself that's why she kept an eye on him during the evening. She could see his anger build up every time any male person came a little closer than usual. It was cute and she loved it. It was flattering to see the most powerful man in the planet feel threatened because men were trying to seduce her. Though, she was a little tired of this side of his,she expected him to know better, to trust her, it wasn't like she was going to jump and run with the first man who came to her. She went and sat next to him not daring to sit on his lap in case someone showed up; she lifted up his chin using the tip of her finger.

"Fitz" she said looking him in the eyes "It's only a matter of a night and seriously you out of everybody you should know better, it's not like I'm attracted to the man, I didn't even want to come to this stupid reception but your wife insisted on me coming with Edison Davis. I love you and only you; I shouldn't even be saying that to you it should be crystal by now so stop acting like a child whose favorite toy was taken from him and let's come back there before anyone especially your wife notices our absence."

"I just want this night to be over"

"Me too"

"What excuse did you tell Davis? I'm surprised he didn't show up here with you"

"I told him it was a private business emergency and thank god Cyrus already left so it was credible"

"You're incredible, you know that"

"Anything for you mister"

"Anything really? I'm holding you to this" he told her with a huge smile she couldn't help but smile back to him.

"What ?"

"One minute?"

"One minute".

They just sat there, holding each other tightly for what seemed like an eternity. They didn't want to let go and resume the night as the president and the fixer, they just wanted to be Livy and Fitz, two people deeply in love, but reality always strikes them back and hard. So they got up and made their way back to the reception. Before they opened the door that led them to their little heaven, Olivia stopped him needing him to know.

"I'm leaving in a couple minutes"

"Liv, you don't have to do that, I can behave"

"No, Davis is being so dull I can't stand him"

"Goodnight Livy"

"Goodnight Mr. President"

* * *

**Wow it's been quite a while, I'm sorry for the delay but so much happened these last couple of days and I couldn't post this even if I wrote it shortly after the previous chapter**

**I hope you like it as always thank you for your reviews they are so heartwarming **

**I had so much fun writing this, the jealous Fitz is so funny! What do you think? **

**Also, originally I was going to use Jake but I don't like him, Edison either but well I just kinda could picture this happening**

******I am writing the next shot so that you won't have to wait too long **

**Thank you TvIsForever for the idea :) **


	5. Chapter 4

"Olivia, turn that phone back on and resume your work I'm old enough to take care of myself" Verna was desperately trying to convince her she wasn't needed by her side but Olivia wasn't buying it.

"I've got people working for me remember? The perks of working for myself," Olivia argued "I can do whatever I want when I please nobody have a say over it besides my people are already working on an easy case so you're stuck with me"

"You don't have time to waste here, you have issues of your own, you should go fix them"

"Verna, in case you've already forgotten I broke up with Edison four years ago and ever since I'm committed to my work. I'm not going anywhere until you're done with your doctor. Period" Olivia said wearily.

Verna started to laugh causing for Olivia to look at her in disbelief. What was so funny?

"Olivia, go back to your man quit pushing him away, be happy try normal for once, you can't keep on acting like that or else, you'll lose him for good."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she lied

"Olivia, don't play dumb with me, I know you pretty well and I thought I've taught you to never lie to my face."

"I-"

"I know about you and Fitz"

Sure she did, what could possibly slip from Verna. But still how?

"You have a very active imagination Verna, I would have never picked Fitz as a lover, he's married and the POTUS remember?"

"Oh please spare me! I'm old but not blind"

"Verna-"

"I've seen you two together, you breathe in sync." Verna told her

"I really don't know what you're talking about; maybe I should call a nurse if you're having a headache. You're delusional."

"Olivia, you don't want him to lose everything, I get it I know you. You always look out for the good side of people, you want him to fulfill his dreams, to achieve whatever project crossed his mind that's what makes you such a good and kind woman but you don't push him away have you even stopped to consider what it would feel like if you succeed? You want his happiness above all and you're willing to give up your own it is honorable really but sometimes, you have to be selfish and know what's right from what's appropriate in such situations."

Olivia was staring at her in disbelief, unable to say a word. She just wanted to know when her other mentor spotted them.

"I know you're wondering when, it was in your office during the trail all I can say is that it was pretty interesting"

"VERNA! Please!" Olivia felt herself blushing.

"Now go before I kick you out of this hospital, you can't be wasting your time here go get your man back" Verna stated handing her her purse.

The words kept playing in Olivia's head as she gets into her car. Frustration overwhelming her, she furiously hits the wheel. How could Verna know about them? She made damn sure they kept low profile sneaking around, waiting until everybody was either in their rooms or asleep. In her office? During the trail? It's impossible they weren't that careless.. Unless…

* * *

3 years ago – Campaign Trail.

Olivia sighted in frustration. It had been three days since Fitz left on his own to promote his campaign and there she was stuck in the headquarters in her office trying not to think about the two days she had to wait before he was coming back. Her feelings were raw. She had never been that way before, no man had ever had such power over her, she wasn't used to feeling this needy. Yet, she couldn't help it. It was way beyond her willing. _Focus Olivia, it's only two days you've managed to make it through so far you can do it._, she told herself trying to cheer up a little.

She hadn't been able to focus on anything for the past three hours or so. She wanted him, no she needed him desperately. She missed him, his scent, his eyes, the safety she felt when he held her tightly in his arms, how happy and full he made her feel, he always knew the right way to make her smile even if she was so mad at him. Since he was gone her nights were sleepless.

Now, all she felt was emptiness, insecurity, she wanted him so bad, so bad she only slept in his navy shirt since he left and surprisingly enough the t-shirt still smelled like him, like the man she fell so deeply in love with. Her attachment to him was scaring her, Olivia Pope wasn't that woman, she wasn't the kind to put a man ahead of her career or her work. She was focused and determined however there she was so helpless.

Olivia let go of her pen, clearly unable to do anything and relaxed in her chair. It was way past working hours so nobody was still there; even Cyrus had left the office an hour ago after wishing her goodnight. She knew she had to leave in no time but she was too lazy to actually move. She wanted to finish writing that speech so that when Fitz is back she could spend some time with him and not find herself late in her work. She barely began to relax when she heard a light knock on her door. She wondered who it might be, she thought she was alone. "Come in," she said.

The person who came in was the last one she ever expected and yet there he was, leaning against the doorframe. That couldn't be true, she must be dreaming, it had to be some mirage, he couldn't be here he's supposed to be two states away. Totally in chock, Olivia wasn't able to utter a single word. Fitz was amused; he knew she would react that way it was priceless to see her in shock, running an intern debate on whether he was really in front of her or if it was just an illusion.

"Olivia" he said finally breaking the silence

She wanted to pinch herself, he sounded exactly like him, she had dreams about him but man, this was perfect, it portrayed him perfectly, not even missing a single feature. God, she loved her dreams and for once it was in her office. She began looking around her office for spots to christen clearly she was going to take advantage of her dream especially since the shadow was the spitting image of the actual Fitz.

"Livie," he repeated with a big smile as if he could read her mind "not happy to see me?"

"You can't be here, you're two states away this," she said pointing at him being in her office "whatever this is clearly is from my very active imagination"

"So I guess I'm not the only one who misses his other half" Fitz replied with his very sexy voice, the one he knew had the ability to shake her to the core "Come here sweet baby"

Without giving it a single thought, Olivia rushed to his arms completely crashing against him. Automatically her fingers were buried into his hair while strong yet soft hands closed around her waist. Their eyes locked speaking words they didn't have to utter since they basically could read each other's minds. Not saying a word, Fitz lifted her from the ground, tightening his grip around her and lingered his lips on hers. The kiss started slowly and lasted until Olivia felt his mouth opening and his tongue requesting entrance to explore the mouth he knew by heart. As tongues fought, their bodies kept sticking to each other nearly breaking their bones as they melted in the most comfortable position ever. Both could fell the other get more and more aroused but they kept kissing mutually challenging themselves not to give up first. They wanted to take things slow. As Fitz let out a moan, Olivia let her hand slip to his back and pressed his butt against her as her lips left his to reach that spot beneath his ears she knew would drive him wild. Fitz groaned, and began slowly walking them towards the first wall he could remember causing for Olivia to laugh. She won, as usual.

They two lovebirds were so caught up in their making out they didn't even notice the blinds weren't completely closed and therefore a passing by Verna had enjoyed their little show. She had had her suspicions about the two of them as she noticed how they gravitated around each other, how Fitz was looking at her sometimes when he thought no one else was looking. Verna knew the situation was complicated; she loved them together mainly because she hated Mellie's influence on Fitz but also because it was clear that he couldn't function without Olivia. Verna had enough respect for the hard working woman to keep their secret. Well until today.

**Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews support amazing feedback and for taking the time to read what I write it really means so much!**

**I've never thought about writing something where Verna was involved but I guess there's a start for everything (idea from Kelsey ;) )**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I know it's been like forever since the last shot but honestly I couldn't bring myself to write anything that worthy and I kind of became addicted to Tumblr lol so.. Anyway I hope you'll like this one **

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III felt stupid, totally and completely like a dumbass.

It had been a week. A week alone. A week dealing with his wife. A week dealing with Cyrus. A week supporting the weight of being the leader of the free world. But above all it was a week without her. His universe, his everything, the reason for his breathing, the love of his life, his Livy. Olivia Pope. A week without her in his arms felt like eternity and he felt so lost, so alone. So, he was snappy towards everybody.

He could see the fear in everyone's eyes. Nobody entered his office anymore unless they had to. He couldn't really tell if it was night or day, every hour, every minute, every second felt the same. It was as if he couldn't move on. He didn't notice whether it rained, snowed, was sunny. He didn't care. At least as long as his scotch bottle was replaced every time he emptied it. No matter what he was served to eat everything tasted the same. He couldn't recall the last time he had anything else to drink but scotch.

He was still the President, he made the correct decisions, and everything was fine. Except **she** wouldn't speak to him, see him or even take his calls. And she wasn't to blame. He was the married one with kids, he was the one with luggage, he was the one bringing complications to their relationship. While she was single and free to any man out there, he was stuck. Stuck with the viper that was his wife forced to carry on a marriage he wanted his way out of.

It was fine before, they didn't care about marriage, race, age. What people may think of them was the last thing in their list of worries. They had been together – well on and off of whatever was between them – for almost 3 years. Sometimes the waiting, the secrecy, having to watch him and Mellie play the happy nice loving couple, he understood how she felt he blamed himself for it. He cursed the day he gave in his father and agreed to marry Mellicent. But now, he wanted his shot to a happy life.

_Mistress._

What in hell was wrong with him? Why did he lost his temper and called her that? And now he was blaming her for avoiding him. It was bullshit and he knew it. He knew better. When Tom walked into his office with that look on his face he first was very concerned, what if something had happened to her? He freaked out, but when he was presented the large envelop, he didn't even noticed he was holding his breath until he gasped for air when he saw the photo.

It was his Livy, sitting comfortably on a bench talking with Edison Davis. He knew by the look on her face it was business. She always looked so studious and serious and focused when she had a case. She was so devoted to her work. He admired her for it. While his heart was shredding to pieces, his brain tried to be wiser. He wasn't at a place where he could blame her, he had no right over her, she was free to do whatever she wanted to do, but still it hurt. The aching pain that took over his heart was nothing like he was used to. It was like trying to fit something big in a small box. He was conscious that the pain wasn't physical. If it was physical he could have it healed in no time. He had a whole medical team ready for him at all times.

It was sentimental and it hurt. It hurt so bad it nearly took his breath away. Breathing was a challenge. His lungs, his heart, his whole body needed air but neither his mouth nor his nostrils were willing to do the job. The job they managed to do so well for the past 50 years. He tried to loosen his tied and unbutton his collar to make it easier, but it actually made it worse. Was that how she felt when she had to watch him with Mellie? How did she deal with that? It seemed like life was being sucked out of him.

"Tonight, when the staff is off I want you and only you to take me to her, understood Tom?"

"Yes, sir."

"And no word of this to Hal, the last thing I need is for him to go to Mellie."

"Understood sir."

He took his phone, secure line, he knew the drill. It kept ringing but no one answered. Frustrated, with a swift angry movement of hand he cleaned his desk office sending papers, phones, pen, everything to the ground. When he heard Lauren come in to clean up everything and put it in its place, he only reflex was to take his tumbler and bottle and go to the little office right next the Oval.

The warmth he felt in his throat from the liquid did nothing to sooth him. It was when it stroked him. He finally knew what disgusted him in the whole situation. It had nothing to do with his wife, his chief of staff or even her. He slowly turned into Big Gerry. The last person on earth he wanted to be. He looked at his almost empty bottle and glass and put them aside. He needed to sober up not for him not for anybody in this White House but for her.

She was the one to believe in him. She was the one who saw him, saw him even in his worst days. She saw him laughing, happy, angry, devastated, he even cried on her shoulder. He was an open book to her. She knew how to read him, understand him, she was always there. She listened to him when he needed it, she was there when he wanted advice, when he was sick, sad. She saw the admirable and the disgusting Fitz and she never left. She always stood by him. She worked hard, not sleeping if she had to in order to ensure his dreams became true. She loved him unconditionally.

And what did she get in return? Nothing. She never asked for anything aside from being with him. He head for his bathroom, he desperately needed a shower, his nerves were raw, he needed to calm down. He couldn't go to her like this. What would she think of him? He wasn't a looser, even if he felt like one. He just let the hot water rinse the alcohol away. He didn't want anything to do with his father, or look like him. He was going to handle this the right way. He needed to get some sleep, he barely slept in a week he knew it wasn't happening as long as he didn't have her in his arms and couldn't take it anymore.

He was in his office, finishing reading some briefings when the doors opened showing an angry Mellie. The very last person he wanted to see. He guessed Cyrus told her about him sobering up and the coffee he had to drink to be focused and get through the day.

"What do you want Mellie?" He was annoyed she was there, they lived in the White House, they hated each other, and they had a huge property to be able to avoid each other.

"I heard you finally sobered up," Mellie said icily "it was about time."

"And why do you care? You are First Lady you achieved your dreams. I have nothing to tell you."

"I'm your wife."

"You're nothing to me, why do you care now? You always looked to what suited your ambitions, just leave my office please."

"It's Olivia isn't it?"

He didn't answer.

"Fitz."

"Fitzgerald, you have to put yourself together, you can't just act like the wounded lover you are the President."

"I wonder who I should thank for that."

"Fitz, don't you dare blame me for what's happening to you-"

"Mellie I don't care about you, I told you I wanted a divorce I told you I wanted my way out of this I want OUT of this. We never loved each other we're constantly giving a show god even our kids know what we are, don't you feel tired of this comedy it's been 20 years."

"Get over her," she said in a breath loud enough for him to hear.

"Mellie-"

"GET OVER HER!" she shouted before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Olivia was in her living room. She missed him so bad. She wanted him more than anything. But she couldn't.

_Mistress._

It still echoed in her ears. He never called her that. Never. He always told her she was the love of his life and when she belittled herself calling herself a mistress he always got angry with her. It had been a full week. He called of course, every night the same hour but she wouldn't answer she couldn't.

She was so exhausted, a full week of sleepless nights. She was at a point where coffee was almost useless. She was nursing a glass of wine, the news making a background noise but she didn't care, nothing mattered. She felt so empty, her heart barely beating. She almost lost taste in life if she hadn't had her gladiators to take care of her. They knew something deep was wrong but neither of them tried to lecture her. Huck was the last one to leave her apartment. _**Get a grip. **_Huck never spoke unless it was necessary. And she had to get a grip. She couldn't let herself die because her soul died. She saw Davis and refused to take his case in. He was in conflict with _him._ She couldn't.

She felt like she was dead. Plain and simple.

Taking the remote she turned off the TV and made her way to her bed putting the glass in the sink. She was lifeless. How did he manage to do that? She would never get an answer. She never felt such emptiness. She felt as cold as her sheets. She was about to snuggle in her covers and spent yet another night mourning her lost love when she heard a knock.

She made her way to the door, wondering who it could be. What she saw through the peephole took her breath away. What was he doing here? Without giving it a second thought, she opened the door. The sadness she saw in his eyes matched hers. _In sync. _As if there was a time they weren't.

She saw his soul trough his eyes and she knew. She knew she wasn't alone, he was a sleepless zombie just like she was, as sad lost and dead inside as she was. She wasn't alone. They were in this together no matter what they told each other, no matter what fight they got into.

"I'm sorry."

Two words. She knew he was sincere, he meant it. She nodded an even simpler response.

"Hi."

"Hi."

That was it, they didn't need any more words. As soon as they looked into each other's eyes life invaded them, all the sadness forgotten. They were in their little bubble, oblivious of the surrounding world, they didn't care, it didn't count all that mattered was standing in front of them. For the first time in a week, their lungs were able to fill themselves with air, it was easier to breath, life was shining again in their exhausted eyes, their under eye bags didn't seem that important. Like magnets, they both took a step forwards their fingers linked gripping to each other as if their lives depended on a physical contact.

They made their ways to the bedroom needing to sleep and totally aware they couldn't without the other. Fitz stripped to his boxers and undershirt and made his way next to her spooning with her.

"No."

"What?"

"Take this off," she said referring to his undershirt "I want to feel your skin I haven't slept in a week I need this, I need to feel you when I'm on your chest."

He took the shirt off throwing it in the pile of his clothes and took her in his arms unleashed tears in their eyes. Both were finally calm and relaxed. The world could crumble around them they wouldn't notice. They were comfortably resting holding into the other as if their lived depended on it no space left in between.

"Mellie?"

"I don't care."

With that, they drifted to a much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A month. I know, I'm horrible but like I said in my other story it's pretty hectic right now a lot of work and crazy hours. I wrote this shot three times but I liked none of them after a lot of editing here it is, my take on how that pin got between Hal's hands then Mellie's ( requested by Kelsey).**

**And please please please keep reviewing, I LOVE reading your thoughts and suggestions!**

**As always, I hope you'll like it.**

"_The President is going to see the original constitution."_

"_Yes, I know the First Lady will want me to get her something to wear."_

"_I don't know how you can put up with her she's ugh so annoying. Poor President."_

"_I can't she is too picky, a simple fitting lasts forever-"_

Olivia couldn't stand hearing anyone else speaking about the First Couple going to the National Archives to see the constitution as she closed her door –almost slamming it- visibly annoyed and rested her back against the door. She sighted and tried to take a deep breath but it got stuck not reaching her lungs, she couldn't take it anymore, she felt like suffocating. She had to get out.

Everybody in the west wing was talking about **him** going to see the Constitution. She was dying to accompany him, she was dying to go and see the original constitution of the great nation she loved and admired so much. She knew that if she asked him he would gladly accept, but then why didn't he ask her already?

Who was she kidding; he couldn't just come and ask her out. He couldn't just go out with his communication director. Everyone expected him to go there with his **wife**. And that title, as much as she craved it secretly, she couldn't have it.

She hated to admit it but she was _jealous. _She didn't know it, she felt it. She could feel the heat of the anger slowly building up within her, sprawling to her whole body. She could feel herself losing control and knew the only thing that would calm her was swimming, but then again she couldn't just leave her office, she was constantly needed. Getting more and more pissed, she just decided to look for Cyrus and let him know she was heading to the swimming pool for an hour or two before she could be back and functional; happy that she kept all she needed in an already packed bag in her car.

Olivia loved swimming, it enabled her to clear her mind and find peace while working out. The water acted as a shield blocking all her thoughts, problems; taking them away. Basically everything seemed like it vanished. She was captain of her high school swim team, and kept the same tradition in college, and even after she graduated. She was effortlessly going from one side of the pool to another enjoying the fresh feel of the water against her skin, it felt like she was alone with no one bothering her. Once she felt completely relaxed, she headed to one of the cabins to take a quick shower to wash away the chlorine, and make herself suitable for work.

She was right. The day went without a hitch. She was able to have more things done, she was nicer with her aides, she felt herself again and it felt good. There was no more frustration or anger. She was planning her night making mental notes and checking her phone for friends to hang out with not willing to spend the night all by herself, when a knock brought her back from her planning. She wasn't expecting anyone. It was late most staff had left.

"Miss Pope," said a familiar voice.

She looked up, almost chocked.

"Tom, what's going on?" There was a hint of worry in her voice and she couldn't control it. It was unusual for Tom to be away from Fitz's side. He was literally his shadow and must trusted agent and seeing him there by himself raised a wave of panic and fear through her spine making her shiver.

"The president is waiting for you at the National Archives."

_What? How? Was she dreaming? It couldn't be possible. What would people think? It was dangerous, risky…_

The string of thoughts that crossed her mind was endless. Her lips slightly parted, her eyes widen, her whole body was frozen in choc. He wanted her there, with him while it was something he was supposed to bring his wife along with him, he knew it would mean so much to her, he cared, he wanted her happy, he knew her by heart and would do anything he could to make his woman the happiest on earth. She was so deep in her thoughts, she totally forgot about Tom until he cleared his throat making his presence noticeable, breaking the bubble.

Still unable to utter a single word, she just nodded and followed Tom to the car, her mind racing mercilessly. All she could think about was the urge she felt to be in his arms, to feel his body, his hands, his cologne, his entire being, his soul, hugging her, making her feel safe, loved, complete. She had no doubt he was her soul mate, the love of her life, only they met at the wrong time. Yet at times like these nothing else mattered but him.

The closer she got to the building, the more exited she got. She couldn't wait to be by his side, passion took over her body, she was on fire, and only one person could calm her sudden mood rise. When Tom opened her door, she had to contain herself not to race to where he was standing. He was so handsome; she smiled as a silly grin took over his face. God she loved him so much it scared her. He reached for her and she gladly took his hand in hers. He led her to a particular spot where the glass top was lifted up.

_**We the people.**_

"That's the constitution, the actual constitution," he said.

She bent towards the old, parchment-like paper whose edges were burned as if she couldn't believe that was it. She was standing before a historical document she'd been admiring from afar; secretly dreaming about the moment she would be given the chance she now had. The feeling was like no other, as she took in the greatness of the paper. She could feel his burning look and the almost amused smile he had on.

Fitz felt a burst of happiness seeing her like that. She looked so intrigued, genuinely impressed. He knew she would love coming with him and frankly he couldn't picture himself bringing Mellie along. He cherished moments like these where he effortlessly made her night.

"You wanna touch it?"

_Was he serious? No, she couldn't._

"I'm not touching it."

"Touch it."

"No."

"There are like 6 people that got to do this; so touch the constitution, be the seventh."

"You'll be the seventh."

"I'm the sixth I touched it four seconds ago."

"You didn't wait for me," she said faking indignation failing miserably to hold back a smile.

"It's the constitution," he stated raising his eyebrows as if his statement was enough to justify everything.

With shaky hands Olivia brought her fingertips to delicately graze the piece of paper before her. Even that simple gesture made her feel a handful of sensations. It was incredible; feeling where was written the supreme law of the greatest nation on earth. As her digits felt the wrinkles and the roughness of the old document, she couldn't contain her admiration, "Wow."

"Wow," he repeated agreeing with her statement his eyes not leaving her gauging her every reaction.

She could feel his stare without even looking at him and felt wrapped in his tender, loving and adoring gaze but she was trapped in her feelings. There was a pregnant pause, none of them talking. He could hear her wheels turning, feel her torn. She wanted to kiss him, take him right there, he had done so much for her, taking inconsiderable risks for them to have such moments, he loved her disproportionately, he was willing to lose everything he worked so hard for to be with her, no man had ever made her feel that way before and as scaring as it may seem it actually made her bolder, fearless, feeling almost invincible.

"We the people, that's just… that's… just…that's everything."

"It's a new world," she whispered licking her lips.

"It's a new world." he said before looking at her, the tension growing stronger.

She felt it too, the intense feelings he had for her, and if in the past she still had doubts about the sincerity of the man she loved, she was left with none. From past experiences, once things went a little too fast or became more serious, she would run away. But right there, with Fitz at the National Archives, in front of the most powerful text in the country, everything felt good, right as if it was supposed to, things fell naturally into place. She didn't care about the secret service within earshot, he had professed his love for her countless times, and she still had to even if he never pressured her to. It was the perfect time, she_ knew_ it, she _felt_ it.

Taking a deep breath, staring at an invisible point she turned, meeting a pool of love, admiration, affection, kindness even reflected in her favorite shade of blue eyes. It almost took her breath away seeing him like that. Just that gave her the remaining strength she needed to say what she was so scared of admitting, at least out loud.

"I love you too," she professed, "I'm in love with you too," she finished with a quaky inhalation.

Fitz was in awe, speechless. His eyes became even softer and affectionate as if it was humanly possible. He knew what such a declaration meant for her. He never put any kind or form of pressure for her to say the words back because he knew, he could feel how much she loved and cared for him. He knew she needed reassurances, she feared love because she couldn't control it and was afraid. She was scared of the insecurities that came along with love.

She watched him as he slowly leaned to her eyelevel making sure to make eye contact. Once their eyes met, it spoke volumes; there was no need for more declarations. He wanted to touch her, to feel the soft skin burning under his digits, to take her in his arms make her feel safe, loved, cherished, give her all the love and affection he felt for her. He wanted to run his fingers through her soft hair; bring her to his chest, rub her back, and tell her she wasn't all alone. He was there and he never intended to leave. The air was thick with sexual tension but he wanted to take his time, there was no need to rush.

"So, we're in this together."

"We're in this together," she confirmed.

Automatically, his fingers grazed hers, his hand resting on top of hers. He could feel her breathing speed up, matching his. _In sync_. Her skin began to burn under his touch; his thumb began rubbing circular soothing patterns. He wanted her, he needed her. _A spark_. Suddenly, their location didn't matter to him as he pulled her towards the first restroom he saw.

Hardly was the door closed, their lips met, frantically, the need too strong to wait. In a matter of seconds, the space was filled with sounds of moaning, panting; pleasure taking over them as clothes fell on the floor. In a hasty movement to get rid of his jacket she pulled on something that fell to the floor making a little sound but none of them cared as the little object rolled under the door.

**His pin.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I warn you; this is not the happiest shot it's quite the opposite actually. This is for TvIsForever, the confrontation between Olitz when he calls her a mistress basically you already know the ending of this shot. I wanted to get this up before Thursday so here it is.**

He dials her number when he already knows the outcome. He knows the drill, he knows her too well; she's sitting in bed, a glass of wine in one hand, her pen in the other the news filling making a nice background sound.

The ringtone breaks the accommodating noise, she turns her head and sees the caller's ID. It's him. She knew it but for some strange reason she checks. Her pen drops on the paper and she brings the hem of the glass to her lips but she does not drink, she counts mentally the rings praying for enough strength not to give in and answer the phone. She knows she needs to hear his voice, to know he's doing ok but she just can't. Is it pride? Maybe, but the way she sees it, he crossed a line, a line he's been fighting her about, calling her a mistress hurts.

She knows it wasn't him speaking; it was jealousy, anger, betrayal, whatever you name it. Still, coming from his mouth it hurts so bad; she hates herself for caring; for not sleeping; for letting something like that affect her. She should be colder, careless, and stronger just like she was before she met him but she can't. And for that she hates herself, for loving him, for not being able to move on, get a life of her own, for depending on his calls.

Fitz sighs, his frustration becoming more and more evident with every tone. He screwed up big time and he knows it, he hates himself for that. It's only been two days, but it feels like eternity, he sank again in his bad drinking habit, something she got him out of. He wishes his life was different, he wishes he made the right choices at the right time, he hates destiny, he hates his father, his supposedly most trusted friend, his manipulative wife, everything. Life seems fade without her, days and nights longer, he can't tell what day it is, what he ate for the past two days, who he saw, what he did. Everything is blurring; smelling, looking, tasting the same. He gets up from his seat towards the tray keeping his tumbler and scotch bottle. He fills it to the half and sits on the couch. He closes his heavy eyelids cursing himself for the situation he's in.

_**2 days earlier.**_

Fitz is in his office going over some random documents Lauren put on his desk that morning when Cyrus bursts in his office holding a paper folder looking angry. He knows what's coming. He found out he spent the previous night with Livie. He lets out a deep breath mentally preparing himself for what he knows is coming.

"You know, James want a baby."

For a second Fitz is taken aback. James and Cyrus parents? Cyrus a parent? That's impossible. He holds back a laugh, for a second his mind drifts to Livie pregnant with their child; he would be the happiest man on earth seeing her stomach swollen.

"That's great Cy, that's what normal people do."

"Great? Excuse me? You got to be kidding me. Anyway that's not the problem, the issue was out of the table –or at least that's was what I thought- until last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, last night when I went looking for my friend, you know the President of the United States and found out he was off to his girlfriends'."

"There it goes."

"Are you out of you damn mind? Do you even have a brain? You can't just take off when you want, you have responsibilities, you are the damn president start acting like one."

"Cyrus-"

"She's playing you, she's using your feelings, can't you see that?"

"Ok Cyrus that's enough."

"Do you know what I gave up so that you could be where you are today, you father-"

"I said that was enough."

He hands him the folder, daring him to look into it.

"What's this?"

"Find out for yourself."

He can feel it, it's going to be bad, but he's curious, he wants to know what Cyrus is up to. He opens the folder and the first photo he sees is like a punch in his gut. He can't believe it; he turns to the second one, his heart is aching, the third one, he's got enough. A pool of tears is forming in his eyes; he needs air but his nostrils and all the will on earth can't bring oxygen to his lungs. He feels stuck, gets up catching a glimpse of a smirk on Cyrus's face and retrieves to the small room connected to his office. The photos are not helping; it looks recent, her clothes, hair style, everything indicates it was taken recently. He just spent the night with her; she couldn't be screwing two men at the same time, could she? He shakes his head trying to get rid of the negative thoughts but he can't it's burned in his head. He leans against a small table for balance, his legs betraying him, he slams his fit on the wooden table making everything resting on it jump, the table cracking slightly, he hits it again, again and again until all the anger he feels goes away but still he hasn't calm down.

He goes back to his office, tells Cyrus to do everything he has to to take him down, he doesn't care; no one should have the right to do what only he's allowed to do, she's his and he intends on that staying that way. He's furious, fuming even but he's not angry with her at least not yet, he blames Davis for approaching her, for being able to be seeing with her in public, for being able to take her hand, even kiss her if he wants to. In a word, he's jealous. His good mood gone, taken over by insecurities, fear. A little voice in the back of his mind tells him to trust her; she loves him he should know better than let himself carried away by a blinding anger. Doubt. It's his worst enemy.

A joyful smile appears on Cyrus's face but he ignores it. He has much more important things to deal with. His fights with Cyrus remind him a lot of the ones he had with his father. He desperately tries to focus on his tasks, writes his speeches himself, wanting to keep his mind distracted. It works, at least for a couple hours but he reaches a point where he can't, he just can't pretend anymore, it's eating him alive and he knows it, he can feel his demons rise up. Little by little, his tries are pointless; he keeps staring at the paper he's supposed to be reviewing but instead of sentences, all he sees are those pictures. He pictures her sitting on that bench, a gap between them as she's looking into some paper –work, and he knows it is but that's not what's bothering him. She dated him and that's all he sees- looking everything but flirty but despite everything wants to know what happened between them, what happened, what they talked about, every single word exchanged, every look, every stare, every breath. He's obsessing. He picks up the phone and asks for the secure line, dials her number, after the usual two tones, she answers.

"Hi."

Silence. Something is wrong; she can feel it; she's been feeling awkward all day.

"Fitz?"

"Can you come to the White House?"

No hi, that doesn't sound good. His tone is deliberately full of accusation.

"Why?"

"I need you for something."

"Fitz."

"Just come here." And after that he hangs up.

She gets up, takes her stuff, tells her staff she's done for the day, she's heading home. They know that's not the truth but none asks anything; something is up with her and it's none of their business. The entire drive to the white house is spent trying to remember where she messed up, where she did something wrong but nothing strikes her mind. Her whole life is about her work. She eats, breaths work; when she's not at the office she's with him. Then what's wrong? Why does he seem so pissed off? He's never in such mood with no apparent reason. As she gets through the gates she waves to Moris, passes by Cyrus's office he sees her and freaks out, something is definitely out of place but what? She, for sure can't put a finger on it. She approaches his office, asks Lauren if he's there. He is. The huge secret service agent opens the door for her without blinking, she enters; she can feel the tension from afar.

He's facing the windows, not looking at her while he's the one asking her to come down to the White House.

"Fitz," she tries.

"You know I've never thought I would have to do something like this someday; but it looks like I was wrong, I was wrong about so many things," he tells her, his voice purposely void from any feeling.

"Fitz."

"I trusted you, you know, I really did. I put you on a pedestal; I guess I should have known better than this."

"Fitz, what are you talking about?" she says completely disorientated.

"You said you would wait for me, you said we had a chance," he continues, his voice cracking.

"Of course I am Fitz. I said it and I'm doing it. You're the only one. You know it Fitz come on," she tries to put her hand on his shoulder but sensing the touch he quickly gets up, she's taken aback.

"Olivia, quit the bullshit."

"What?" the chock beginning to build up slowly within her, her defenses steadily raising up.

"I know you're seeing Davis."

She tries to answer but doesn't know what to say; for once he's the one leaving her speechless. What is he talking about? She and Davis broke up, they're history; she doesn't even look at him that way anymore. She's his, she can't even look at another man the way she looks at him; she loves him unconditionally she thought he knew it..

"I'm not-"

"I saw the pictures Olivia, don't lie to me." He cuts her sharply.

"I'm not seeing him Fitz, don't be so stupid."

"I am. For loving you I am."

That, that hurts. She can feel it, the ache in her heart; it's deep, it's sharp; she never felt so hurt. She tries to put on her mask, she never allowed anyone to see her weak before and it's not going to happen now. She does her best to hide any feeling that could betray her.

"I don't understand."

"You are seeing the man."

"Do you have any proof?" she challenges him.

"I saw the photos Olivia, stop acting stupid, I'm so tired of this shit."

"Just to be clear, you're the one summoning me here, so unless you have something relevant to accuse me of, you can just shut up."

"So what's your excuse?"

"Sorry, what?" She can't believe what she's hearing.

"What is your excuse this time Olivia?" he says slowly.

"You should know better than this Fitz, the only time I was anywhere near him was for business, the man asked me to do him a favor I declined because I knew how you'll react this way," she bursts fury showing for the first time.

"Of course, the same old excuse, work. You know at least Mellie does not pretend to be something she is not," he knows he's crossing a line; he knows it perfectly but says it nevertheless. For a brief second he sees it, he succeeded, "after all we both know whatever it _was_ between us _didn't_ have a future, we can't do it, I'm married, I have children, I'm president, I don't know what I was thinking."

She know what's coming next, she knows it. She can feel the hurt, her heart beginning to shred to pieces but for some reason, until he says it she'll never believe it. He never called her that, it would be a first.

"So say it."

"You were never something else than a mistress," he finishes off.

His face is frozen, no feeling showing through his mask. But deep down she knows better, she knows he doesn't mean it. He knows the perfect way to hurt her, it's about payback, to get back at her for what he's be through the whole day, the worry, the doubt, the anger, the obsession, the inability to focus on his work.

He can see the tears in her eyes, tears she's desperately trying to conceal not willing to give him such a satisfaction. She's about to open the door when she turns one last time.

"Just for the record, there can never be anyone else than you."

With that she slams the door, runs outside the building not caring about anyone on her way. She passes by Cyrus and she realizes. She knows it's him who showed him the pictures; she can see it clearly in his eyes. She gives him a death glare before making her way to her car. She slams the door with as much anger as she did with his office door. Her hands hit the wheel a couple time with frustration before letting her tears stream down her cheeks.

Fitz is in his office, still in the position he was in when she left him, her last words replaying constantly in his mind. He feels stupid, like a dumbass he knows he can't take back his words even if he's dying to do so.


	9. Chapter 8

**It's Thursday and here's a new shot! This is for a friend of mine who reads my fictions, she wanted the ending and I absolutely hated how this scene turned out so I decided to write this. Thank you so much for your reviews, I love reading them, I hope you'll enjoy**

_A man who isn't president has options. A man who isn't president can divorce his wife. A man who isn't president can have a life, the life he wants; the life he's always wanted, with the woman he loves. _

He kissed her feverishly, with such passion she felt like she would faint, he was pouring his whole self into kissing her; it felt like their first and last kiss. She could feel his hands roaming her whole body and it felt good. She was a little hesitant at first, was more than well aware she was kissing the POTUS in the Oval under the security cameras. As dangerous and reckless the moment was – because well anyone could open that door at any given time – it should have scared the crap out of her thinking about what people could be saying behind her back; the president's mistress, the home wrecking whore, the presidential slut, all she worked so hard and tirelessly for could just crumble, she could already hear people's speculations, calling all the favors she could have gotten out of her relationship with Fitz. Yet, she couldn't care less; she didn't give it a damn.

She was in his arms and nothing else mattered. In a matter of seconds, she gave in and began kissing him back with equal love, passion; she was burning under her skin for him; her hands found their way in his hair – which she absolutely loved – while the other was gripping his side as if she was scared he might run away. Against her better judgment, she let him lay her on one of the sofas letting him hover her, the air-filled with sexual tension; all you could see in their eyes was pure lust, he was about to take her right there, it didn't matter if someone opened the door or if they were too loud, but then her phone rang and as much as he would like her to just ignore it, she couldn't. Her phone ringing was what she needed to come back to her senses, saving her from her blinding desire. After giving him a quick kiss, she made her way out of the office.

She had a hard time containing her over joy. As she was frantically walking she came across a mirror, what she saw stunned her, she couldn't be the woman reflected, that was not Olivia Pope, it wasn't the strong-headed independent fearless woman and First D.C. fixer she was known to be, no. The person she was facing was glowing, beaming even; her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide open and shining, you could she love, passion and adoration through them, her lipstick was smudged , ruined, her lips bright red and swollen; what had her dumbfounded most was the huge smile she couldn't take off, as if it was there to stay. She looked like a woman in love.

Covering her mouth with her hand, she resumed her journey, smiling wider until she found a furious seemingly resigned Cyrus sitting on a bench in the hallway, she still had that feeling she always got whenever he came to lecture her about ruining a married man's job, family and legacy, everything he spent his life working hard for. It wasn't new for her being assembled to a brainless lover who couldn't see what mess she was creating; she lost count of how many times an infuriated Cyrus came to her to convince her to break things off with Fitz but today she wasn't having it.

Her heart ached with pain in preparation for what she was going to hear and –possibly- say, she saw the pain coming, she could feel it, she knew if she didn't step up for her couple, for her love, for her happiness, for the man she loved above all, she would sink again in her misery. Ironically though, it was Cyrus who brought her back in; she had managed to stay away from everything for a year, it was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life, she managed once but she couldn't stomach having to do it again, she didn't have the strength to besides, he –Fitz- would never forgive her letting him down once again.

She was just starting to walk backwards in an attempt to avoid him when he raised his head towards her. All she could see in his eyes was disappointment, and it hurt her because yes, even if she wouldn't admit it, his opinion, what he thought of her mattered a lot, he was her mentor and as much as she knew he was extremely disappointed – he expected her to be the best, the strongest, the most brilliant and accomplished woman – but she didn't care what anyone could think of her, of her choices anymore, she was the one living with the consequences; she should at least be the one to make the decisions freely and pressure free; but that, that was out of question when you knew Cyrus Rutherford Beene the way she knew him.

He was a monster, literally a political monster and both power hunger and thirsty you could basically feed him powerful positions until he died. He would die a happy man. As much as she tried to fool herself, the last couple months she spent strategizing with him and letting him interfere in her love life she had been everything but happy; she only knew desperation and raw pain. Plus, she always ended up fighting over it with Fitz when he finally decided he could no longer go on without hearing the sound of her voice. She was so done with that life, she wanted a shot to happiness and if that audio tape threat taught her one thing it was to live her life the way she wanted; either way she would be portrayed as the woman who shattered a family, a _supposedly_ happy family.

"You know," he began "my one and only dream as a kid was to be the leader, the commander-in-chief, the president of this great nation, maybe it was because my father since I was born always fed me long talks about leaving my print in history, changing the world, making things better, greater even. When I was fifteen, guess who joined the lecture, my mother. She was insisting on everything my father told me, groomed me for. But when I turned eighteen I realized this dream was vowed to failure, it would never happen, I would never be able to fulfill my parents' dream and guess why. Because I'm fucking gay. I don't love women, I love men, I love James, I married James, I had a baby with him, with a man," he paused only to even his breath "This country, it doesn't forgive, it doesn't change, when you're gay, even if you have the best intentions, the best plans, the talent, the charisma, the brain, the education, everything to be President, you can't because people will never vote for you, you won't even stand a chance to become anything. Your political career is dead way before it even started."

Seeing her just standing there, not uttering a single word, he pursued, "when I met Fitz, when he asked me to be his campaign manager, I didn't even think twice about it, I believed it was some miracle, a golden opportunity, I finally stood a chance to at least be in the shadows of a President and that was better than nothing and when I see him now willing to throw it away; he wants to admit, to tell the whole word the truth, if you think it would benefit you, then let me tell you this, let be break the bubble for you because it won't. People are judgmental, they don't look any further than what you give them to see and family values matter to them, how do you think people will look at you once it's out? Huh? If you think they'll show compassion you're a fool. He can let us fix it, he can lie, his freaking wife is willing to stand by his side and hold his hand to save his presidency but he won't collaborate. You have to do something Liv, you have to."

"Why would I to that, Cyrus? Doesn't he deserve a chance to happiness, don't I deserve a chance to happiness?" she finally said.

"Olivia, some men are born to be happy, others are born to be great. Fitz and you are part of the latter; you'll never feel half as complete being happy as you are being great. Believe me." He said forcefully, desperately trying to convince her as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and he swiftly swept them with the back of his hand.

"Fine, I'll talk him into this," she replied and turned her heels before he could have a chance to exhale the deep breath he was holding.

"Mother of god, finally." He muttered falling back into the bench.

Olivia quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket. As Cyrus's speech sank within her, only one thing really caught her attention. _When I see him now willing to throw it away; he wants to admit, to tell the whole word the truth. _It kept playing in her mind, racing through it. The man, the president wanted without even blinking give up everything he spent his life working his ass off to accomplish just to be with her, no one on earth would give up as much for the woman they pretended to love. And that was the huge difference, Fitz wasn't pretending, he told her repeatedly if he couldn't have her then nothing was worth it. If Cyrus could see how little Fitz cared about his presidency if she was out of his reach than she was left with no doubt about his love for her.

"Huck, I need you to personally ensure no one would find a thing about me, about what my life was really like and Fitz's then I need you to gather everyone and start digging for dirt on Mellie I might need it."

"Consider it handled," was the only thing the other end said before hanging up.

Opening the door of the oval, she rushed back into his arms, ignoring his quizzical face, kissed him with all she had before stepping away from him leaving him clueless.

"Mellie and Cyrus are soon going to be in cahoots to take us down, destroy us, at least when he realizes I won't follow his plans so listen to me carefully we don't have much time, do you still have the divorce papers you filed?" when he nodded she continued, "perfect. My team is working on finding dirt on Mellie you will need it when and if she starts threatening to destroy you, I have some on Cyrus, some stuff he doesn't even know I have so it works in out favor, you'll divorce Mellie and give her something to keep her busy for the rest of your presidency, something that will keep her permanently anywhere near Santa Barbara, or the farthest from D.C.. In a year and half, when your first term is over you'll choose whether to run again or not, and don't worry I'll wait for you as long as you need. When you're done, after your divorce is made public, we'll start conveniently dating publicly so that people think we're gradually falling in love, we'll leak photos, rumors so that we can control the narrative and prevent fallouts, then we'll get married, move to Vermont, have kids and-"

"I'll be the mayor, you'll make jam," he finished for her dreamily.

"You'll be the mayor, I'll make jam. We'll finally get our shot to a happy ending." She confirms.


	10. Chapter 9

**This was just way too obvious for it not to happen especially after how that episode ended. It's also a request from kelsey :). I'm starting right after the door opened, we see the congressman and Olivia coming out of the suite. Also, Jake's call never happened but he's out of that hole. Hope you like this, and as usual thank you for your reviews, they mean so much to me.**

Mary pushes her out before slamming the door behind her and she knows, she knows what's about to happen, and she freaks out. She's knocking at the door with all the energy she has and feels strong military men arms pushing her away from the door to save her. But she can't, she can't bring herself to walk away from her, not when she knows the truth, she can't let a mother die thinking so low about her son while he's a national hero and she can't tell her. She can't tell her what really happened. She can't tell her what she knows; that 57 lives depend on that secret, that killing her son was purely and simple a mistake. A huge mistake. She's trying to fight the men whom are trying to save her life and she's screaming her head off, her conscience very alert. She wears the white hat, she should be able to fix the situation, to find a way, she lied and she regrets it.

She manages to escape the military men and tries to run back to the door when she hears a loud sound and suddenly the door flies away. Something huge, indescribable, is throwing her away from where she's originally heading knocking her down as bribes and chunks of bricks are flying everywhere. She opens her eyes one last time and all she can see is him. How she would have liked to tell him one last time she loves him, take him in her arms, she failed; she couldn't give him kids, she didn't marry him, they don't live in Vermont. But she wants that for them, she wants it so bad, and life is short, too short, it's just hitting her, as she sinks into unconsciousness.

She opens her eyes, she's in a room, a fancy room, in a huge bed wearing a silk black nightgown. She doesn't understand. The only thing she can remember was Mary, her son, the congressman, military men, and then boom the explosion. She feels so bad, but for now all she wants to figure out is where she is. She recognizes nothing, nothing seems familiar. Suddenly, she can hear a deep masculine baritone. His voice. Her heart is racing, where is she? Why is he here with her? Why isn't he with his wife and child? And most importantly, how did he manage to escape Cyrus? The string of questions is endless.

The door opens -she can vaguely see Tom, there's no Hal, maybe he finally understood - and Fitz appears in all his glory. A worried to death look on his face and she knows what's going to happen. She remembers how she felt after the attempted assassination, the look on his face is barely covering all the pain she knows he feels. And for that she hates herself. She wants to be his source of happiness, not grief. He comes towards her and sits on the edge of the bed careful not to touch or hurt her. After today, he's way too cautious when it comes to her; she nearly died, the love of his life nearly died, right the second when he lost her on that screen he freaked out, he made everyone look for her, he refused to believe she was gone, because without her, he has no reason to breathe, to live, without her his life is pointless. He'd rather die and join her up there.

She's bracing herself for what she suspects is coming, he looks so hurt, so confused, at loss, it's breaking her heart. He's carefully inching towards her, she closes her eyes, she doesn't know what to expect, really. Finally, she feels his lips rest on her forehead, and they linger until she hears him sobbing, she cradles his head soothingly rubbing circular patterns at the nape on his neck. He retreats himself and looks her in the eyes, all she can see is deep sorrow, pain, grief almost, and she's the one causing that.

"I almost lost you today, you almost died, how am I supposed to live without you, how am I supposed to breathe without you, when all I do is wait for you, wait for you to accept that we're real, that I'm not going anywhere, that without you I'm nothing. Our dream, the one we're so desperately holding onto I felt for a second that it was lost, when that camera lost contact with you, my heart, it was ripped to pieces," he says his voice barely above the whisper and she can feel the tears welling in her eyes. Olivia Pope never cries, that's a rule, a rule she made up when she understood her father was always going to be the only belittling her, reducing her to nothingness, she was about 4 or 5 at that time no more. But this time, she feels like the tears are justified, they are worth it, she almost died and she's sure he would have follow right behind if she hadn't been found among the living bodies.

"I'm sorry," is all she manages to say, it's all she can really say, and she's not even looking him in the eyes because if she does she'll fall apart and she's the rock in their relationship, she's the one he leans against when he's tired, tired of life, of his job, of everything; she's the one whom shoulder he cried against when the feelings were too strong after his father's death, she's the one he calls when anything happens because he wants to share, she's the one he professed his love to in front of a whole country, she's the one he calls when she's angry with him until she gives up and they stay late at night just listening to each other breathing and she can go on and on about what makes her his rock. Though, two tears manage to escape her eyes despite all her will. Before she can swiftly wipe them off, his gentle thumb is retracing the path her tears left behind until he comes to where her lips are and tenderly brushes his digit across her full lips.

"You're not sorry, you're stubborn," he corrects her. There's more to it, she can feel it but he's not saying anything, not yet. As much as he can feel her thinking she can hear his wheels turning, he's racking his brain trying to understand why she acted so stupidly, so recklessly when she could have been saved, sparing herself the few bruises and cuts she was left with.

"You should have seen the look on her face, I couldn't just leave her there, I would have tried to correct that, somehow I would have managed, because I think that's the worst feeling for a mom to think her child did something that awful, I know I wouldn't have liked knowing one of our children got himself into such trouble and was a traitor to the nation we both love, I just couldn't," she says staring at some imaginary point in a corner of the room. There are so many emotions in her voice he can't stay angry too long, he can't bring himself to yell at her the way he planned to, because if their children were in such trouble he wouldn't have liked it either, he would have tried to rectify things, to protect the smaller version of himself or of his Livie because he knows that's how parenthood works, parents correct their children's mistakes not the other way around.

"I know you were trying to do the right thing, to like you always say it "wear the white hat" but sometimes Livie, you can't, sometimes it's above your power, you think I have a clear conscience knowing the darkest secrets of this nation? I don't, I really don't, but what can I do, besides try to make things right, we know the truth, we know how much we owe that family in our minds they're heroes and that's all that matters. You have no idea how much it's hard to make such decisions, and I know what strength you had to gather to lie to her face and for that believe me I'm so so sorry, I would have given anything to be at your place when that incident happened, I know how much it is to take in and I'm so sorry Liv," he pleads, his eyes speaking volumes.

She can't help it, she hates seeing him so sad, feeling his sorrow she brings her hands to cup his face and tenderly lingers her lips against his. It's gentle, but it conveys everything she needs him to know, and it's a kind of a sorry to make it up to him for what she made him go through. She's about to deepen the kiss when their location pops in her head, as well as her unawareness of who could be with them, who could be listening.

"Where are we by the way?" she asks her lips still against his.

"Blair house. I figured I would take care of you for once."


End file.
